Promise Me
by thehopelesswriter17
Summary: The war is over. Jyn lives a quiet and peaceful life on Yavin, but something is strange about today. Angsty RebelCaptain (Jyn and Cassian) Rated M for swearing and sadness :,( (Not good at summaries but if I went too in depth the story would be ruined)


Jyn bolted upright from her bed. She was sweating. Her palms were shaking and her body ached. Her chest felt hollow and she could barely breathe. Her heart felt like it was about to explode.

It was 11. Later than she usual woke up.

She mechanically got out of bed and dressed up into an outfit she hadn't worn in ages.

The outfit she wore the day she stole the Death Star plans. They were worn out and old. She didn't know why she wore it today but it felt right.

The war was long over. The galaxy had finally found peace and happiness. She lived about her days happy and content but stayed on Yavin. It was her home now and she was too attached to leave. She had too much history here. Too many attachments to go anywhere else. As if something chained her to this planet.

She exited her house and started walking. She didn't know where but she just left. Jyn didn't notice a man walking right in front of her and they collided.

"Oh crap I'm so sorry" the voice sounded familiar and was layered with a thick accent she couldn't fully identify

"Ow hey watch where you're goi..."

Jyn was rubbing her head after the collision but noticed who exactly the person she ran into was and her heart stopped.

"Cassian!?"

"Oh Jyn!?" So it really was him "Damn how are you? Jeez how long has it been? 17 years now?"

"Yeah 17. Wow it really has been that long. I've been living here ever since the end of the war. Nothing much has happened but I'm happy. But wow, Cassian, You haven't changed at all. What have you been up to lately? " Jyn asked

He chuckled at her comment. "Thanks. I don't really feel like I'm aging. And Nothing much. Just been around. I just got here today."

A brilliant idea popped into Jyn's head

"Hey would you want me to give you a quick tour of the place? It's been a while and we could hang for old times sake"

Cassian smiled "I like that idea. We were quite the duo back then huh?"

Jyn felt a blush stain her cheeks and a warm feeling fill her heart "yeah we really were "

* * *

He woke up and immediately felt something wrong. He turned his head to see Jyn had left. No note, no message, nothing.

"What the hell?!" He thought and a sudden realization hit him when he noticed a specific set of clothes were missing from Jyn's closest.

"Shit how the hell could you have forgotten... it's that fucking time of the year..." as he raced to put some clothes on as he bolted out of the door. He kept

calling Jyn but to no avail.

* * *

Jyn was ecstatic. The rebel base was still open and functioning and because of their achievements she was always allowed in without question. She grabbed Cassian's hand and led him to the back door entrance. The meeting room was empty.

"Hey this is where we first met Cassian! I wanted to punch you so badly"

Jyn laughed " I think I hated you back then"

She looked at Cassian eagerly waiting for a response.

"I probably did too. It was pretty annoying having to bring you with me.

This is a rebellion right, I rebel!"

Cassian teased her with that last line trying his best to recreate her accent. He failed at it but it was cute. She playfully punched his arm.

"You remember Jedha?!" Cassian asked

"Of course, how could I forget?" Jyn replied

"You know that's when I think I started falling for you" he chuckled.

Jyn's cheeks reddened and her heart raced. She asked him why.

"You saved that little girl. You didn't need to but you did. I realized you were a good person underneath that tough attitude of yours" Both smiled at each other. "So when did you start falling for me, huh Jyn?"

Jyn just smiled and grabbed his hand "Maybe I'll tell you later"

They made their way to the various ships and there it was. The imperial ship that brought her to Scariff but also saved her.

They sat down inside. They leaned against the cool metal.

"Do you remember what happened here before Scariff" Jyn asked Cassian.

Cassian seemed to slump his shoulders.

"I promised I'd always be with you"

"Why didn't you keep that promise?" Jyn finally finding the courage to ask him something she'd been longing to know.

"I'm sorry Jyn. It was impossible for me. I just couldn't now matter how much I wanted to"

The answer sounded like a load of bull but she didn't press on it. She wiped the tear that fell from her eye.

"'No matter. You're here now."

She grabbed his hand and dragged her out.

* * *

"Jeez where the hell is she!? Dammit Jyn pick up the damn phone. I'm such a fucking idiot how'd I forget.. it's THE day" Bodhi was going crazy looking for her

* * *

They sat outside on the grass surrounded by Yavin's floral array. Cassian grabbed a bunch of black lilies and handed it to Jyn.

She smiled finding the color choice quirky when bright flowers were also present around them, but that was her Cassian. Strange as ever.

It was late and they began to walk under the moonlight. They spent the entire day together and it was almost midnight.

She held his hand and she felt as if the world could stop then and she'd be happy. She missed him dearly and she felt as if her heart would explode. "We're finally together again" she thought

But then Cassian stopped all of a sudden. He released her hand. The cold wind felt like small cuts in her palm.

"I have to go Jyn. It's almost time." Cassian said with a somber expression

Jyn was confused "wait why. Time for what?"

Cassian filled the space between them and embraced her. She felt warm again but she knew it would end after a few seconds. "I missed you so much. Jyn, I'm so glad you're happy and that we were able to spend the day together. But it's time for me to leave"

Jyn was hysterical. She shoved Cassian away as tears began to fall from her eyes. They wouldn't stop. The water welled up to the point where she could barely see. The empty feeling in her chest from that morning filled her heart once again and breathing seemed like an impossible task.

"What the fuck Cassian!? How dare you. How dare you make me feel this way and leave all of a sudden. IT KILLED ME. When you left me 17 fucking years ago. I almost ended my life. I couldn't imagine life without you. But you left anyway and now you're back and leaving me again!? What about your promise!? Please don't break it again. You bastard!" Jyn was losing it. Clawing at her hair and gripping her shirt above her heart. She felt dizzy.

Cassian stood in front of her. A single tear fell from his eyes but he seemed to be getting further and further away from her.

"I'm sorry Jyn I can't stay even if I wanted to"

"WHY NOT!? CASSIAN I LOVE YOU" she screamed at the top of her lungs until she couldn't speak anymore. " I love you so much. I need you... I really need you. Don't you love me!?"

"I do" Cassian replied with the saddest expression a human being could ever portray. His eyes looked dead, his expression slumped, and slow tears began to join the single one that fell moments before.

"Then why can't we be together!? Jyn yelled feeling she was going to pass out from all the pain

"You have Bodhi" Cassian whispered with a hint of pain

"I don't love him! I love you Cassian."

"I know. But It's too late. I'm sorry Jyn"

"HOW IS IT TOO LATE!? I love you. You love me. We're here together. It's never too late"

Her feet wouldn't move. Her knees fell to the ground as she felt the world on her shoulders. She was stuck.

She watched as Cassian drifted away.

She yelled his name but nothing. She couldn't move. She couldn't chase after him.

"CASSIAN, CASSIAN I NEED YOU! Please... please don't leave me. Please"

Jyn whimpered but there was only a sound of another man.

"Jyn, shit, why didn't you answer my calls. Thank God I found you. I knew you'd be here" Bodhi ran towards her holding her in her arms. He could feel her shaking.

"BODHI RUN! Please catch Cassian. He just left you can catch him!" Jyn ordered him in a desperate tone

"Jyn, honey, please stop this"

"No Bodhi you don't understand he was just there. Please help me. Please for god sakes why won't you fucking help me"

"Jyn..." Bodhi said brokenheartedly

"Why won't you get him?! Why!?"

Bodhi had enough. He forcefully grabbed Jyn by the shoulders holding her steady. He made sure she was looking at him.

"Jyn... I can't get him"

"Why not?" She wasn't mad. She was confused and in pain. The anger she once unleashed on him dissipated.

Bodhi looked down but still gripped Jyn.

"Because he's dead Jyn."

The anger Jyn once had returned and she shoved him off of her "Do not play games with me Bodhi. Now go get him"

Bodhi had to do this. He only had to do it a few times for her to believe but today seemed like he had no other choice.

"Cassian has been dead for 17 years now Jyn. He died on Scariff when we stole the plans to the Death Star. He died protecting you... which actually saved all of us. If it weren't for him we would have never gotten those plans"

Jyn looked confused but calmed down from her outburst

"You're in front of his grave right now Jyn. You even brought him black lilies"

Jyn rubbed her eyes viciously to remove the water impairing her vision. It was there. It really was there. The black lilies sitting I front of the tomb.

Captain Cassian Andor

Hero of the rebellion

The savior of millions

"Every single year I find you here on this exact date. Some years you're worse off than others, but today was the worst I've ever seen you. It's probably because I wasn't the only one who forgot it was today. I think the guard didn't lock the back gate of the rebel base.

You leave every time and I can never find you until midnight. You're always here"

Jyn's eyes were blank realizing all the hints he was giving her :

He barely aged.

He looked exactly the same

"I'm sorry Jyn. It was impossible for me."

"I'm sorry Jyn I can't stay even if I wanted to"

"It's too late

Memories flooded her mind of blood and pain.

She sauntered over to the tombstone. She held it tight as tears fell on his carved name as she traced it with her fingers.

"I... I love him. Cassian" Jyn whispered as tears filled her mouth.

"I know, Jyn, I know you love him" Bodhi replied with the same brokenness Cassian did when he said she had him.

"I'll never stop loving him" Jyn looked at Bodhi. She looked like a lost child.

"I know Jyn."

It was midnight. Jyn had fallen asleep, tears still pooling around her eyes. Bodhi picked her up and brought her to the hover craft.

She'd be fine tomorrow... as if nothing happened. She always returned to normal after the day ended.

"It's the price I pay for loving a woman who's heart belongs to someone else"

Bodhi thought as he drove home.

* * *

She had to send the plans. The only way to access them was through this satellite. Even if she brought it with her it wouldn't work. She had to finish but he was in her way. The barrel of a blaster pointed straight at her face.

Krennic was about to pull the trigger when Cassian came up behind him. He tackled the man allowing Jyn to reach for her own blaster and shot Krennic.

But for a moments she was confused. She had heard two shots and tow figures fall. Cassian fell along with Krennic who has just shot him.

Jyn felt her world fall apart.

She raced to pull the lever that would transmit the plans and immediately went to Cassian. She lifted his head onto her lap.

Cassian was bleeding everywhere and his eyes could barely stay open.

"Stay with me here captain. Don't you dare leave me." Jyn was terrified.

"Jyn, you have to promise to forget me ok. Please don't blame yourself for my death and be happy. Move on with your life. You've changed and I want your life to change." He could barely speak so the words came out as more of a whisper.

"Now how could I do that. You're my guy and we're gonna make it out of this and spend the rest of our lives together. We're going to somehow find a ship and get out of here."

"Jyn I'm not making it and we both know it. Promise to Forget Me"

Jyn was filled with anger at his request "Cassian I can't do that. Don't ask me to fucking do that. I can't live without you"

"Then promise me you'll only remember me just today. One day of the year you can grieve for me. Please don't let me pain you the rest of your life."

"Ok I promise" Jyn could barely speak. She didn't want to promise him but she had no choice. He was dying and this is what he wanted.

"I love you Jyn Erso. Since the moment I met you I knew you were something special."

"Jeez Cassian you had to wait until now to tell me " a small laugh came from both of them as Jyn's voice became broken

She kissed him. She kissed him hard and Cassian reciprocated. Whatever strength he had left he poured into that kiss. It was hungry and loving all at the same time.

And he fell limp.

"And I love you Cassian Andor" as she held his body to hers, tears streaming from her face and her heart shattering in the process.

She felt her world crumble around her.

She had finally found love, a person she genuinely cared for with her whole being, only to lose him so quickly.

"Why do I always lose the people I love" Jyn huddled into a tiny ball. She felt so small. Her recent victory of sending the plans wasn't a victory at all without Cassian.

Moments later she felt herself being dragged onto a ship. It was Bodhi. They managed to get off of Scariff.

She held onto him. Not because she loved him, but because she needed to be held. It was selfish, but that's all she knew how to be in that moment.

* * *

"I love you Jyn Erso"

"And I love you Cassian Andor"


End file.
